


A Summer House in Fortuna

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Incest, Magic, Possessive Behavior, Shapeshifting, Sword Yokai, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:16:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: Excerpt:[Vergil should've kept a better command on his son, but Nero is excitable on nights like these.He had wished to see his brother once in his absence from the Manor, a year and a half this time around. After all, it was his idea to come and see the place Dante likes so much, to experience the world outside of Red Grave for once. Nero came along because he dislikes being away from Vergil, and Yamato is the forever the dutiful servant. They didn't arrive in the morning as he hoped, but at least it's a day earlier than expected to arrive to Fortuna.][DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]





	A Summer House in Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from not working on my other WIPs. ~~Summer break is getting to me.~~ This is pretty much a sequel to GlueSalt's supernatural!AU idea that I'm trying to work on, but writing is hard and I am not the most productive writer, lol. Thisi one is funnier and fluffier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all should check out [GlueSalt](https://twitter.com/gluesalt?s=09) on Twitter, she's already made some fanart for her au!
> 
> SHE MADE [FANART](https://twitter.com/gluesalt/status/1154084604417994753?s=19%22) FOR THIS!!!!! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!!!

The full moon is tonight, and Fortuna, a checkpoint city for the supernatural and those who deal with them, is on high alert. Extra patrol have been hired for extra protection, and many citizens have made the decision of staying in for a quiet night. Only half the business in city will be open past midnight. Many of grown resident wolves have already left to run wild in the forest surrounding, and in the morning, they will be welcomed back. 

So it's a surprise when a hired hunter patrolling from one of Fortuna's high towers suddenly feels chills running down her spine, a strong presence. She doubts herself for a moment, but it's coming closer to the city at a steady pace. Fortuna wolves know to keep away in their shifted forms. 

Her partner, a dryad, places a hand on her shoulder, the tree spirit giving her a nod, and the hunter lights up the red lantern at her post. 

"What's the matter?" someone from below shouts. "Is it a wolf?" 

"Yes," the dryad answers back, a thin frown on her pretty face, "and it is not a presence I have ever felt before in Fortuna. There are two more strange presence following. We have visitors." 

"Three? We'll try to deal with it quietly, don't want to stir up the whole city. Stay up there in case we might need help."

A small band of patrollers—three hunters and a vampire—is summoned before the visitors arrive, prepared to take on whatever comes their way. Yet, no one is prepared for the large wolf that steps out of the forest. They're huge, twice the size of a regular man, and their fur shown brightly in the full moonlight, not silver but _white_. Even from the tower, their blue eyes can be seen, glowing with intelligence and awareness despite the moon shining above, and they're looking right at the summoned party. 

"How beautiful," the hunter from above says, eyes caught on the wolf. "Who could they be?"

The wolf doesn't take another step, turning their head over their shoulder as if expecting someone. Their body language seems patient but also a little excited.

"The others are right behind," the dryad says, hearing the trees.

And true to her words, two more figures step out. They are not wolves, like their companion, but they too are very beautiful, both humanly and not.

The first one is a young woman, her white hair long past her shoulders, and she's wearing a maid's attire, proper with sleeves reaching to her wrists and her skirt down to her ankles. Her expression is blank as she stands besides the man who could not doubt be her master because even from up in the tower, he exudes the presence of someone of high status. 

The second figure, the man, his hair is white too, short and slicked back from his face, and he's dressed elegantly. He seems a familiar face, a pair of silver spectacles over his blue eyes, but no one can quite place who exactly. The man does not seem impressed by the summoned party, and he ignores them to address the wolf.

Vergil should've kept a better command on his son, but Nero is excitable on nights like these.

He had wished to see his brother once in his absence from the Manor, a year and a half this time around. After all, it was his idea to come and see the place Dante likes so much, to experience the world outside of Red Grave for once. Nero came along because he dislikes being away from Vergil, and Yamato is the forever the dutiful servant. They didn't arrive in the morning as he hoped, but at least it's a day earlier than expected to arrive to Fortuna. 

Still, he didn't expect the welcoming party at the city's limits. Vergil prefers to not be noticed, but that's no longer an option.

"Nero," he addresses his son, who sits like a good boy. 

"Who are you people, and why have you come here?" someone from the welcome party asks. 

The three humans, Vergil counts, hearing their blood pumping. One of them is kin, another vampire, who recognizes him in return, and her eyes are wide, taking a quiet step back. 

"That's none of your concern who we are," Vergil answers, "but I promise you that we do not intend to cause any harm in Fortuna. We are visitors, my brother lives in this city." 

"Then you can wait," the same hunter replies. "Come back tomorrow, Fortuna does not take visitors in the night, especially this one." 

Vergil glances over to the vampire, who lets out a small gasp. "Let's make an exception this time," she immediately suggests weakly. "He's my kin, I'll vouch for him."

"That's ridiculous, Maria," another hunter says. "Are you saying he's a vampire? What is he doing with a wolf?"

"I can't help it, he's a high born. My instincts compels me to do his bidding." 

"He's taking advantage of you!" another hunter accuses, the youngest of the bunch, and he points his gun directly at Vergil. "What's a high born doing here anyway? Let's just secure them and take them in." 

"We do not intend to cause harm," Vergil repeats with a frown. Nero steps in front of him, growling in warning, and Yamato takes one step forward, holding an arm to shield them both. "As I said, we are visitors, my brother lives here." 

"Bullshit."

"My lord, let me handle them," the yokai says, displeased. 

Vergil shakes his head. "We won't kill them," he says. "It'll upset Dante. I'll handle this."

Yamato lowers her arm, and she nods in acknowledgement, glowing a baby blue light as she returns into her true form. Her beauty transcends through her forms, and Vergil holds her gently in his hand. 

The hunters gasp, eyeing the blade with shock. "Did she just—" one of them stutters. "Is that _the Yamato_?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" another one shouts back, though sounding hesitant to be sure. "It's just a legend!" 

"But doesn't Dante have the Rebellion?" 

"Witnessing two out of two legends in a liftetime is almost impossible. It's _not_ the Yamato."

Vergil sighs, wanting a nice cup of tea. "Let's just get this over with," he says, patting his son on the head. "Stay back, Nero."

But Nero whines in protest, nuzzling against his hand. 

Vergil smiles. "There's nothing for you to prove, my love. They'll be waste of your time anyway." 

"Resist, and you'll have the whole city on you," a hunter says, he and his associates standing offensively.

Vergil huffs, and in a swift swing of his beloved sword, he moves through the party in a flash, cutting each and every one of the their weapons. He pauses behind them, hearing their bodies fall unconsciously to the ground. 

The only one he spared this time around is that vampire woman, knowing full well that he could use her to gain access to the city. He's not encountered many of his kind before, but Vergil full well knows his own abilities. 

"You," he says to her, sheathing Yamato. The vampire stands stiff as he eyes her, knowing that his eyes glow in the moonlight. "You will help us. I don't like my time to he wasted." 

"Yes, s— sir," the vampire says, nodding obediently. 

Vergil is about to say something more, but he hears many footsteps heading towards him. Nero growls with irritation at the approaching party, about five times as big than the welcoming one. Yamato too is agitated, becoming lighter in his hold. 

"Wait here," he tells the vampire woman who has not moved an inch, and he turns to the incoming attack, smiling just a bit. Maybe with this many, it'll actually be a battle worth having. "Ready, Yamato?" 

Vergil chuckles as he launches himself towards the attacking party, jumping into the air and pulling his beloved blade to strike, and he strikes with a heavy blow, the impact ignite a large cloud of dirt.

But before the dirt settles, Vergil finds that he has not hit anyone but that Yamato was met with another sword, one that is familiar. The elder scowls, meeting eyes false with red. 

" _Dante._ "

"Yo, Master, I can feel Yamato."

The legendary hunter falls backwards on his chair at the sudden statement. "What do you mean?!" he shouts from the floor. "What is she doing here?"

The red headed yokai shrugs from her place on the window still. She doesn't mind the cold despite wearing only short shorts and a shirt with a deep so low her black bra shows. 

"You tell me, Master. She does belong to your brother," Rebellion replies, snickering. "Didn't he send you a letter a few weeks ago?" 

Dante thinks about that for a bit, and then he starts rummaging through his desk, looking for something in his brother's handwriting. He finds it on top of the wood surface underneath an empty pizza box where he puts all his mails to read for later. He opens it, calling himself an idiot for forgetting. 

" _'_ _Dear brother, Nero, Yamato and I will be visiting you in Fortuna,'_ " he starts. " _'We'll arrive within two weeks' time so be prepared. We plan to stay for about a month or two. I have places Red Grave in the Morrisons' care in our absence. Your brother, Vergil.'_ "

"Well, that certainly explains it," Rebellion says with a laugh. "They just arrived."

Dante groans. "This is going to be bad," he says, palming his face. "It's a full moon, Nero's going to be fully shifted. Patrol is going to stop them from coming in." 

The redhead cackles, slapping her knee. "And Vergil is going fight them!" she says gleefully. "How many people can you day is capable of defeating him, much less you? It's gonna be a massacre if we don't stop them." 

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, Rebellion."

The yokai gives her master a victory sign as she glows a pale red, and Dante leaps out the window, strapping his sword to his back. He starts to run with Rebellion telling him to head to the west west entrance. 

It doesn't take long for them to reach the city's limits, and boy, was it good timing. Dante could see a large patrol party heading towards Vergil, a few unconscious humans and a still standing Maria behind him. The younger sees the amusement in his brother's face, and he knows it's the time for a counter attack. 

It's been a while since he exchanged blows with his brother, but he's still got it, blocking Vergil's attack a few yards before Yamato can hit anyone else. A cloud of dirt explodes on impact, and and as it settles, he hears his name. 

" _Dante._ "

The dirt settles, and Dante smiles, forgetting about the mess his brother's made. "Vergil," he replies, and they pull back. 

"You didn't read the letter," the elder accuses. 

"What, no," Dante denies with a forced laugh. "I did."

Vergil glares, crossing his arms. Wordlessly, Yamato glows baby blue, resuming her humanoid form. Her expression mirrors her master, doubling down on Dante. 

To make it even, Dante tells Rebellion to do the same, the red head yokai reassuming her form with a smirk. "Ooh, you're in so much trouble," she sings mockingly, placing an arm over the other blade. 

"It's fine," Dante says, seeing Nero coming to them with a growl. The hunter didn't notice that his associates are surrounding them, he kinda forgot about them. 

"Hey, everyone," the younger twin addresses them with a lazy smile, putting an arm around his brother. "This is all a misunderstanding. This is my twin brother, Vergil, and my nephew, Nero. I promise you they are not dangerous unless provoked. Trust me."

In an instant, the tension around them breaks, a few people groaning in disbelief. "You could've said something, Dante!" someone shouts. "They could've been dangerous."

"You're lucky we like you, you idiot," someone else adds. 

Dante gives them a wink. "You say that, but you know I can beat your ass," he replies, "but thanks, anyway."

"You never told us you had a brother."

"I like my secrets."

"Or that you are a high born. What the fuck, Dante."

"I. Like. My. Secrets."

He hears Vergil huff, his patience wearing thin. "I am tired of traveling, Dante," the elder says, not pleased. "I demand a warm bath and a bed. _Now._ "

Dante chuckles, waving everyone to leave. "Yeah, yeah, I got you," he says, giving Vergil a kiss before reaching down to pat Nero. 

It's going to be an interesting month or two.

* * *

Nero wakes up to the sunrise, his body pressed up closely to his father and his uncle at the other side. It's a really small bed for three grown men, but they managed. 

The young wolf's ears twitch at the sound of a quiet knock at the door, recognizing the light footsteps of Yamato. The white haired yokai enters, calling out politely. 

"Masters, I've made breakfast," she says, coming close to the bed. "Wake up, or else Rebellion will eat everything."

Dante grumbles, only waking up to sink further into the mattress. "She doesn't even need to eat," he says, pulling Vergil closer. 

However, for the elder twin, his day has already started, smacking his brother on the head for being lazy. "Stay if you want, but I'm getting up," Vergil says, but Dante refuses to budge. "Nero, assist me."

The wolf laughs, obeying his father. He gets up and rips Vergil out of Dante's hold, wrapping his own arms around the older man possessively, and he nuzzles Vergil's neck affectionately. The full moon only encourages his instinct to mark his claim whenever possible. 

"Morning, Father," Nero says, tail wagging from side to side, and he gives Vergil a kiss on the cheek though he wants to do more. 

(Like bend him over the windowsill. Or up against the wall. Probably break a piece of furniture. Or four. Nero's not sure how much Dante will bitch about it, so for now, he'll just have to wait.) 

"Morning, Nero," Vergil replies, returning the kiss with a light smile. "Let's eat." 

The young wolf doesn't give his father a chance to take a step before he has Vergil in his arms, carrying him out. Vergil frowns in embarrassment, but he doesn't complain, knowing the habits of possessive wolves very well at this point. He bites his lips when Nero sits him on his lap. 

"What are today's plans, my lord? Young master?" Yamato asks, standing nearby. Rebellion, on the other hand, is sitting across the table, chewing on toast and eggs. 

"Perhaps a relaxing day," Vergil suggests, offering his son the first bite. "Traveling from Red Grave to here was a lot more troublesome than I expected. Perhaps we should take a carriage next time." 

"That's boring," Rebellion complains, sticking out her tongue. "There's a morning market today, we could at least check that out. It's only once a week, and we can buy more food. Dante doesn't restock often. Just because neither of us need food, it doesn't mean we can't enjoy the luxury."

"That sounds like a good idea," Yamato says. "Lord Dante only really has hard liquor, unfortunately. Not at all a bit of wine."

Nero snorts, knowing that that's a shame for both his father and the yokai herself. "If it's only a little while, we should go," the wolf agrees, liking the idea of being out. The sun is barely over the horizon, and he bets the air is fresh in Fortuna this time of day. "There's a lot of new smells here."

"If that's what pleases you," Vergil said, nodding in approval. "Rebellion, please get my brother out of bed. He's our host, it's only proper that he takes us around."

The redhead yokai smiles widely with teeth, giving the elder twin a wink, and she crashes into Dante's bedroom, shouting, "Master! Get the fuck up!"

Nero ignores the background noise of master and yokai shouting, nuzzling his nose against his father's neck. "You're mad at him, aren't you?" he asks. 

Vergil huffs, not giving that the dignity of an answer, and the two enjoy breakfast as quietly as it can be.

It's not an hour later, after Dante got kicked out of his own room, that everyone ate and cleaned up for the day. Nero is all excited for it because this is the first time he's ever been to another place, his whole life had only been Red Grave. 

Before they leave, Yamato brings out her master's umbrella and Dante pulls out a bottle of ointment. Nero wrinkles his nose, noting a hint ginger and honey, when his uncle opens it. 

"What is _that_?" Vergil says, not sounding happy about it. 

"It's sunscreen," Dante answers, holding it out. "Lady made it for vamps like us so we can go out without weakening. It's great for day jobs." 

"You don't need it."

"I don't like using an umbrella."

"I don't like the smell." Vergil narrows his eyes. "And the false color in your eyes. Why do you go around pretending you're much lower than you actually are?" 

"I like my secrets," Dante challenges back.

Nero rolls his eyes. His father and his uncle may love each other, but they clash a lot just like any pair of siblings. 

"Put on the ointment, but keep the contacts off," the wolf suggests, compromising between the two brothers. As much as Dante wants to hide his status, Nero knows his uncle loves the freedom of movement, be it in the day or night. 

If they were low born vampires, a bit of sunlight would burn them to ashes where it touches, but as high borns, Dante and Vergil have a higher tolerance, only weakening in the sunlight unless forced to endure the sun for too long. The ointment, by Nero's guess, blocks the damage for a period of time.

Dante frowns, but he sighs, nodding his head. 

They leave his uncle's apartment soon after that, Dante and Rebellion leading Nero towards the market while Vergil is a step behind, Yamato at his side to hold his umbrella. In the first minute, Nero notices the stares his way, heavy and plenty, and it makes the wolf unsteady, his muscle tensing when someone comes a little too close to his pack. 

"Relax, kid," Dante says, grinning as he smacks Nero on the back. "No one's looking to attack us."

"Then why are they looking at us?" Nero growls, ears perked up at a loud noise coming from his right, and his tail stiffens, ready to defend. "It's making me anxious. Their stares are . . . predatorial. I don't like it."

"We're a good looking family, young master," Rebellion answers with a snicker. "Everyone always looks up when Dante just enters a room, but a whole bunch of us? Even a succubus will be unable to resist." 

Nero frowns. "I still don't like it."

"Don't worry, about it," Dante assures, gently pushing his nephew into the market square. "No one will survive if they try." 

A little assured, the wolf continues on, taking the time to look at the trinkets and items being put up for sale, and Nero is immediately caught by the stalls of meat, Rebellion following right behind him. 

Fortuna is different from Red Grave. 

For one, it's much larger, livelier with a bigger population. Even though it's only eight in the morning, families are awake and filtering into the market square already. 

Another thing, Fortuna is much brighter. There aren't as many trees within the city limits, therefore less shade. Not the best place for vampires to settle down, but his brother seems well adjusted. Perhaps it's because of the help of that witch friend of Dante, the one who provided that ointment. 

Currently, Vergil is departed from his son, his brother, and Rebellion to look into a wine store which caught Yamato's eyes first. No doubt the other three will do fine enough to buy more food for them. 

"Welcome, how can I—"

Vergil raises an eyebrow when the shopkeeper stops Midway of greeting him and Yamato, the man's eyes wide in shock. 

"Hello," the vampire says, polite because he has manners. "We'd like to inquire about your finest selection. Price is not a problem, but two bottles will be enough for this visit." 

The shopkeeper stutters, blinking to get back on track. "Of— of course," he says shyly. "It's just I've never seen you like this before, Dante. You're so handsome with your hair like that. And your eyes, I never knew." 

Vergil frowns, which Yamato picks up immediately. 

"You're mistaken," the white haired yokai says, "this is my lord and master, Vergil. Dante is his younger brother." 

The shopkeeper's eyes widen even more, mouth fallen open in shock, and he slowly glances to Yamato. "You're not Rebellion," he says like a question. 

"No, I am the Yamato."

Vergil is pleased when the shopkeeper immediately rings them up for two of the best bottles in the store, moving as if hypnotized with widen eyes and mouth, and he and Yamato leave the store not even two minutes after. 

"My lord, I think I will like this city," the yokai notes, holding the bag with the wine in one bag and the umbrella in the other. There is a small smile on her lovely face. 

"I'm glad," Vergil replies, unable to disagree. Fortuna is nothing like Red Grave, but he cannot find anything wrong with it. It's the city which his brother also called home. Perhaps one day, he can too. 

The two of them continue to explore the market, gaining the same expression and mannerism from other shopkeepers when Yamato would correct their mistakes. Vergil trusts the others to actually buy food, but Yamato does inquire about a few things, such as fresh fruits and vegetables. Knowing Rebellion and Nero, they two will most likely go for meats, and Dante won't stop them. 

By near noon, it's most likely that the city has found out about them, not that Vergil cares. He'll make them fear him if necessary, but he's more interested in that bookstore in their alley. This time, he doesn't wait for his loyal servant to correct them, heading towards the anthologies with only a nod of acknowledgement to the shopkeeper whose eyes are wide like the last one. Yamato follows right after but drifts a bit for the mystery section. 

He is disturbed exactly two minutes into pursuing Shakespeare when a presence comes towards him. 

"What do you want?" Vergil asks without even turning around. 

"You're a high born, just like me," the stranger behind him speaks, voice curious and interested like a child looking into a glass display at the zoo. "You can feel it too, can you?" 

"Since you entered the building." 

"Ah, you're of a strong line. Please, let me take invite you to dinner. I've never met someone as beautiful as you, and I have yet to see your face. Tell me, whose son are you? Your name?" 

Vergil huffs with amusement. It's been a long time since he's been propositioned. "My name is Vergil Yamamoto," the vampire says, looking over his shoulder, "and I am the son of the Sparda."

The stranger who stands behind him is of an older appearance, a gentleman dressed casually for a Sunday morning but well kept. He is rather handsome, Vergil thinks, an older kin perhaps more than a century or so older. It's hard to tell; appearances are only tricks for vampires with their slow aging process, especially for high borns. And the gentleman, he has hazel eyes, marking both his status and his line. 

"Hair like sand and eyes like a forest floor," Vergil says from memory, "you must be a Dorian." 

The older vampire does not speak at first, the look of surprise caught on his face. He seems frozen stiff. 

Fortunately, Yamato returns to his side then, aware of the interaction but not the context. "Is everything alright, my lord?" she asks, stepping closely. 

"It's fine," Vergil replies, seeing the books in her hand. He takes them from her and adds in his picks. "I believe this conversation is over." 

The yokai nods, and they're just about to head to the counter when the older gentleman finally speaks up in a shout.

"Marry me!"

"You're the best, young master," Rebellion says as she eats a drumstick. Nero is doing the same right next to her, the two bonding over food since the moon does rile up the kid's appetite. "Where's Vergil and Yamato?" she asks, just caring about their disappearance just now. 

"Went off on their own," her master replies, looking a bit disappointed as he holds the items they bought. He took off the contact for Vergil, but his brother's gone and left them already. 

"We should go look for them," her young master says, a bit calmer about it. Even in this lovely crowd, he'll be able to track down his father, as Rebellion can sense Yamato when she's close. "I got distracted by the food." He seems upset about that, his ears flat against his head, but he doesn't stop eating. Vergil is capable of taking care of himself, and Yamato won't leave his side. 

"Lead the way, kiddo," Dante says with a relaxed smile. It's the first one since the last job two weeks ago. The yokai is glad that her young master and lord are here; they'll help her cheer her master up. 

They end up at a small restaurant at a corner. It's quaint, perfect for a city like Fortuna, and it's outdoor dining is lovely this sunny morning, large umbrellas set up to make some shade. Vergil and Yamato are sitting beneath one, right across from a familiar face. 

"Found you!" Rebellion shouts, running ahead first and hugging her lord from behind, and she presses her breast fully against the back of his head, nuzzling against his hair.

" _Rebellion,_ " Vergil chides sternly, face pink with embarrassment at the affection. You'd think that with two lovers he'd be fine with already, but he isn't. Which is why Rebellion does it half the time.

"Off, you," Yamato says, yanking her off by the back of her crop top and sitting her on an open seat. "Lord Vergil is having a conversation with his kin. Don't be rude, and mind your manners." 

Rebellion looks over to the familiar face, she knows of him through her master. Edgar Dorian, one of the several high born vamp residents of Fortuna. He's a second son who came here to seek out new blood to bring back home, but no one has caught his attention in the fifty years he's been here. Until now it seems. 

The redhead has a feeling that what's to come will be hilarious. 

"Apologies, Edgar," Vergil says, sipping on what smelled like lavender tea. "Please continue telling me about your family." 

Dorian nods, not even acknowledging Rebellion as he continues to talk. Why would her lord want to know about the Dorians, the yokai doesn't know, but she's happy to pay attention to the biscuits that Yamato hands to her and to wait patiently for her other masters to arrive. 

Nero is the first to come to them, his tail flickering as he leans down to kiss Vergil on the cheek. "Father," he says, pressing his nose against the other's skin. It's to smell if anyone has touched Vergil since they've parted. 

Vergil returns in kind, tilting his head to expose his neck for the young wolf who is pleased by the gesture by the way his ears perk up. Nero nips at Vergil's skin lightly, pulling back with a smile of adoration. 

Rebellion quietly whines as Yamato wipes her chin with a napkin, turning her eyes to Dorian who is obviously peeved by the blatent display between father and son. 

"You didn't mention that you had a son, Vergil," Dorian says, a bit of a frown on his sort wrinkly face. 

To that, Vergil merely smiles. "Why, you never asked, Edgar,” he replies coyly, playing with his food. Nero is wise to stay silent for now, the young master standing behind his father like a dog. 

Dorian forces a cough. "Would you be insulted if I said you look like someone I know?" he says, diverging the conversation. "His hair is white like yours, but he's a common vamp. His eyes aren't as beautiful as yours, but red like any other low born." 

"It's okay, Edgar," Dante says, finally coming up to them, and he wears a smile that's sly and teasing, "you can say my name." 

The older vamp's eyes widen, finally seeing Dante's eyes in their true color after knowing each other for the last three decades, and Dorian stutters, stuck between confusion and anger. He'd known another high born for _years_ and never knew it, and now he's gone an insult Dante. 

Rebellion snickers at the mess in front of her, knowing that her master is having fun right now. Yamato shakes her head in disapproval. 

" _Yamamoto,_ " Dorian seethes out, connecting the dots. "You hid your heritage. Sparda's line is famous among our kin, and you choose to remain here in an apartment on the verge of collapsing." 

Dante offers the other vamp a wink. "Fortuna is big enough for me, Edgar," he replies. "Some of us don't have our heads up our asses and can appreciate the scenery."

Rebellion laughs, throwing her head back. Her master hates Dorian a lot because the older vamp is known to treat low borns like trash, as if they are of lesser status. 

"Dante," Vergil calmly chides for his brother's attention, sipping on his tea with a huff. 

"Yeah, sorry," Dante says, leaning down to kiss Vergil on the cheek just like Nero did.

The lord smiles, content being back with his mates. "It seems that you already know my fiance, Edgar," he continues without hesitation. "Well, my soon-to-be fiance."

Nero growls, his tail flickering behind him in warning as he glares at Dorian who's taken aback by the reaction. "Father," the young master whines, baring his teeth, at the same time Dante says, "Brother."

"Calm down, you two," the lord says, amused. "There are some requirements before I accept his proposal."

Dorian's already pale face turns paler as another realization dawns on him. "When you said your champions, you don't mean _these two_ , do you?" the older vamp asks with disbelief.

Though he despised Dante, he is smart enough to know it's not the best idea to challenge him in a fight. Many of Fortuna's residents can attest to her master's strength, and Rebellion is proud to be his sword. 

"What's the big idea?" Nero demands, anger seeping into his tone, and he places a possessive hand onto his father's shoulder. "This is a joke, isn't it? You're mad at Dante, not me."

Dante clicks his tongue, looking about ready to pout. "You're a bag of dicks, Vergil," he says. 

Veegil huffs. "I don't know what you're talking about," the lord lies. "I'm merely doing what's expect, find a strongest mate. Edgar understands that if he truly wishes to marry me, he must first prove his worth, but you two have nothing to worry about, right?" 

Nero continues to growl, his temper getting shorter and shorter with every second. His eyes are trying to bear a hole through the older vamp. 

Dante crosses his arms. " _Fine_ ," he says, "it's not like a Dorian can do anything anyway, besides flaunt like a chicken."

"You dare insult my family, Yamamoto?" Edgar rises to the challenge, standing up from his seat. "I'll do it, starting with the boy."

Yamato is about to defend the young master's honor, targeting the youngest of them all first, but Rebellion stops her with a soft pat on the hand. Partly because she doesn't want Yamato to dirty her pretty hands with someone as stupid as Dorian, and also because the redhead wants a bit of the fun too. 

"I've been wanting to do this for years," Rebellion says, getting up, and with a smile, she punches the older vamp, snapping his nose on impact.

Dorian is thrown off his feet and onto the ground, knocked unconcious, and everyone else watches with surprise, shocked that the yokai just did that. 

Vergil is the first to react, letting out a chuckle of amusement. "That's," he says, "very good."

Rebellion flushes at the praise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this is for a first chapter, but I'll figure the rest out. Eventually. And, uh, 5k words, that's a lot of words.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
